De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas
by Artless Rose
Summary: Défi d'Ashlyn Juliana: "Je te propose une scène de retrouvaille entre deux superstars de la WWE qui se finit dans une chambre d'hôtel, à l'abri des regards indiscrets."


**« La haine n'est que de l'amour inaccompli. »**  
_Justine_ – Lawrence Durrell

De quel droit ce connard remettait-il les pieds ici ? Sur son propre territoire ? Monsieur en avait eu assez de l'Ultimate Fighting Championship ? C'était lui qui faisait la loi ici ! C'était lui le visage de cette compagnie ! C'était lui qui faisait tenir la machine depuis près de 10 ans ! Et pendant ce temps-là, Monsieur prenait du bon temps en se lançant dans les arts martiaux, et il pensait qu'en revenant ici, il allait être accueilli à bras ouverts ? Il arrivait avec ses gros sabots, et s'en prenait à lui ! Bien ! Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut ! Mais il n'était plus le minable petit rappeur qui parlait en faisant des rimes ! Oh que non ! Il était devenu The Prototyp, puis The Marine pour être enfin The Champ ! Le Champion de tous les Champions ! C'était lui qui était trois fois Champion des Etats-Unis, quatre fois Champion par équipe, une fois Champion poids-lourds de la OVW, deux fois Champion du monde poids-lourds et dix fois Champion de la WWE ! Et il osait prétendre que s'il était resté, il n'aurait jamais été Champion ? Il était la définition même d'un Champion ! À regarder dans le dictionnaire, c'était son nom qui apparaissait à côté de ce mot ! Lui n'était rien d'autre qu'un lâche !

John frappa encore une fois dans son sac de sable. Personne n'avait osé le déranger. Tout le monde avait remarqué l'aura destructrice qui entourait John, et la force avec laquelle il martyrisait ce pauvre sac qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Personne n'aurait été surpris si ce dernier n'avait pas décidé de céder sous les coups toujours plus vigoureux. John frappait. Encore et encore. Mais la colère ne partait pas. Elle lui restait en travers de la gorge et lui laissait un goût amer. Cela faisait presque dix ans. Le dossier était classé depuis belle lurette, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était aussi énervé. Pourquoi est-ce que cela le mettait dans un tel état de le voir revenir ? Sa place n'était pas en danger ! Pourtant il ne supportait pas de le voir dans les couloirs, ni même d'entendre son nom à la cafétéria. Ce type lui sortait par les yeux, les oreilles, les narines. Il vomissait son nom. Il haïssait son nom.

- Hey ! What's up mon pote ?

John se retourna soudainement en direction de l'intrus qui venait le déranger alors qu'il se défoulait. Ron souriait de toutes ses dents. S'il s'était écouté, à cet instant précis, il aurait envoyé son poing dans le visage heureux de son collègue. Pourquoi diable venait-il le déranger... maintenant ? Qu'on lui fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toute !

- Rien.

John continua de frapper en tentant de faire abstraction de la forme stoïque près de lui. Il fallait qu'il frappe assez longtemps dans ce sac pour éviter que sa colère ne se porte sur quelqu'un d'autre. Ron entre autres. Il s'en voudrait terriblement s'il frappait quelqu'un. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'avait jamais été violent. Depuis quand était-il devenu un monstre ? Subitement, John se sentit terriblement las, et baissa les poings. Il se tourna vers Ron qui n'avait pas bougé, et qui le regardait en souriant.

- On va boire un café ?

- Je vais prendre une douche d'abord.

**oOoOo**

Les douches étaient toujours vides quand le grand John Cena allait prendre la sienne. Surtout en ce moment. Et finalement, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. John se débarrassa rapidement de son survêtement, et fila sous l'eau brûlante. Ses muscles hurlèrent de bonheur en se détendant. John se sentait bien mieux. La Colère était partie, lui laissant un moment de répit. Cela durait depuis plus d'un mois. Un mois qu'il s'était transformé en monstre. Un mois qu'il ne contrôlait plus sa colère. Un mois qu'il esquivait les couloirs, les loges, les coulisses du ring, les salles d'entrainement le mercredi, les sorties avec les collègues. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Tout ça à cause de _lui_. Ce type avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout. Sentant la colère refaire surface, John quitta précipitamment la douche. Il s'enroula dans une large serviette et se dirigea vers le banc où il avait disposé toutes ses affaires.

Voilà qui était étrange.

John aurait juré avoir laissé ses affaires en boules informes, comme à son habitude. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il connaissait plier ses vêtements comme cela, et c'était cet enfoiré de première. Il était entré pendant qu'il prenait sa douche ? Il l'espionnait maintenant ? Ne comptait-il pas le laisser enfin tranquille ? John récupéra violemment ses vêtements et les enfila rapidement, avant de quitter en trombe le vestiaire. Il courait plus qu'il ne marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Longeant les murs, il tentait de passer inaperçu. Ses collègues le regardaient marcher la tête basse, sans comprendre ce que cette masse de muscle tentait de faire par cela. John avait éteint son portable, pour éviter que Ron ne l'engueule par téléphone pour l'avoir planté pour le café. Il passa rapidement sa carte magnétique dans le lecteur et entrant dans sa chambre, en prenant soin de verrouiller sa porte une fois à l'intérieur. John s'appuya contre le mur et respira profondément. Il était à l'abri ici. Il était sain et sauf. Personne pour l'ennuyer. Personne pour l'énerver.

John jeta son sac près de la porte et avança jusqu'à son lit où il s'étala de tout son long, la tête dans son coussin. Habilement, il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour se mettre à l'aise, tandis qu'il se retournait sur le dos pour se reposer un peu. Son regard divagua sur le plafond. Rien ne venait perturber le silence. Si ce n'est ce petit grincement régulier et énervant. Grincement ? John se releva brusquement. L'espace d'un instant, il pria le Ciel pour que ses yeux lui jouent des tours. Mais il n'en fut rien. Son hallucination visuelle ne disparu pas. Il était là. Il était vraiment là. Assis sur son fauteuil, droit devant lui. Comment cet enfant de salaud était-il rentré ? Il avait forcé sa porte très certainement ! Ou une de ces stupides hôtesses d'accueil lui avait donné son passe aveuglément. Il le regardait, sans ciller, son visage n'exprimant rien, si ce n'est de l'agacement.

- Brock...

- John.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je... je n'ai rien à te dire !

Brock se leva du fauteuil en un éclair, ses yeux foudroyant durement John assis sur son lit. Il serra les poings de colère, mais ne bougea pas.

- Tu ne crois pas, qu'après... dix ans, il était nécessaire d'avoir une petite conversation ?

- Tu ne crois pas, qu'après dix ans, tu pouvais aller te faire foutre ?

- John...

- Quoi ? Tu entres par effraction dans ma chambre, tu me pourris la vie depuis des semaines, et tu espères sincèrement que je vais t'écouter gentiment ? Je te le répète : Va. Te. Faire. Foutre. Brock.

- Je vois bien que tu es un peu... énervé contre moi...

- Énervé ? Énervé ! Énervé est un putain d'euphémisme ! Je suis furieux espèce de connard !

John s'était levé à son tour, et avait fait quelques pas dans la direction de Brock sans s'en apercevoir. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ses voisins de chambre qui pouvaient clairement entendre sa dispute. Et quels voisins ! Cody et Ted, les pires commères de la WWE ! Mais sa rancoeur était tellement puissante qu'elle balayait son jugement, et qu'elle le forçait à hurler plus que de raison. Il ne pensait plus clairement, pas quand il avait devant lui la personne qui lui pourrissait ses nuits, la personne qui l'avait abandonné alors qu'il n'était qu'un idiot jeune et naïf, la personne qui avait piétiné son cœur. Son misérable petit cœur de pathétique athlète amoureux.

- Je te déteste.

- Dis pas ça.

- Non c'est vrai, je te hais. Pourquoi t'es revenu ? Ça te manquait de me taper dessus ? Tu t'es dis qu'après dix ans, j'allais oublier ton visage ? Quelle noble intention de ta part, c'est trop d'honneur !

- Arrête...

- Réponds-moi, pourquoi tu as eu cette idée de revenir à la WWE ? Tu n'étais plus traité comme un Roi à l'UFC ?

- Je... je l'ai fait pour toi...

- Oh, comme je suis touché ! Fallait pas, vraiment ! « _Hey, et si je retournais à la WWE, voir comment le petit cul de John Cena se porte ?_ », c'est ça que tu t'es dit ?

- Non, bien sûr que non...

- Alors quoi ?

- Je... j'ai...

- Accouche, j'ai pas toute la journée !

- Tu... me manquais.

- Bien fait pour ta gueule. T'avais qu'à pas m'abandonner il y a dix ans.

- Je t'ai pas... abandonné.

- Me baiser comme un fou toute une nuit et me laisser seul le lendemain pour ne plus jamais revenir, t'appelle ça comment ? Je sais même pas pourquoi je te demande ça, tu n'as jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour moi...

Une seconde plus tard, John se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de sa chambre. Le visage de Brock était à quelques centimètres du sien, sa respiration furieuse lui balayant le cou. Son regard était planté dans le sien. Il avait déjà vu ce regard. Il y a longtemps, quand Brock était encore à la WWE. Quand John prétendait qu'il ne s'attachait pas à lui. Ça blessait toujours Brock. Son Brock, son petit-ami, son bébé. Alors il se faisait pardonner toujours de la même manière, en lui répétant inlassablement qu'il l'aimait pendant toute la nuit. Mais Brock ne lui avait jamais dit. Pas une seule fois. Il avait pensé au début de leur relation que Brock le montrait par ses gestes tendres, par sa jalousie, par sa possessivité. Mais au bout d'un an et demi, John avait sérieusement douté qu'ils ressentent la même chose. Et il comptait bien lui faire payer maintenant.

- Je... je t'interdis...

- M'interdire quoi ?

- Je t'interdis de dire... que...

- Combien de fois tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? Combien ?

- …

- Pas une. Alors que je te le répétais encore, et encore, que je te prouvais tous les jours que nous deux ce n'était pas une passade. Je t'aimais tellement fort Brock. Mais toi... tu ne m'as _jamais_ aimé.

- ARRÊTE DE DIRE ÇA !

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je mentais !

- Toutes les nuits !

- … Quoi ?

- Toutes les nuits... je te le disais toutes les nuits. Parce que j'avais peur. On était trop jeunes...

- C'est... c'est le pire mensonge que tu puisses me sortir. M'avoir abandonné c'est une chose, mais aies au moins un peu de respect pour ce que l'on a eu tous les deux, je t'interdis de cracher sur notre relation.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je mens ?

- Et bien... premièrement, tu m'as largué sans une explication après une relation de deux ans. Une raison ça te suffit ou tu en veux d'autres ?

Brock recula, comme physiquement touché par cette attaque. Il n'aurait jamais du revenir. Quelle idée il avait eu ? Il savait parfaitement que John ne lui avait pas pardonné, après tout, qui l'aurait fait ? Il savait aussi que son cœur ne supporterait pas la confrontation, parce qu'il refusait obstinément de refermer la plaie. Il surveillait la vie de John Cena depuis dix longues années. Regardant tous ses matchs, souriant à chacune de ses victoires, soutenant son ascension au sommet de la WWE, détestant chacune de ses relations. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été très loin, au final. Il savait qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en le laissant à la WWE, mais il était jeune, et il avait saisi une opportunité qu'on lui offrait. Il n'avait simplement jamais eu le courage d'en parler à John...

Quand Brock s'était éloigné, John avait soudain eu froid, et il se maudissait pour cette faiblesse. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle représentait : le manque. Cruel et froid. Il refusait d'être dépendant de Brock à nouveau. Il ne survivrait pas à un cœur brisé une deuxième fois. Son corps qui lui hurlait de se rapprocher de Brock lui donnait envie de tout casser et de partir loin.

- Laisse-moi au moins une chance de m'expliquer...

- Une chance ? Tu as eu dix ans ! Dix longues années pour m'appeler, pour m'envoyer un message, un mail, un twitt, un fax, une lettre ! Mais tu n'as pas bougé le petit doigt, tu n'as pas daigné me donner une explication. Quand t'es parti, j'ai passé une semaine entière à pleurer sur mon sort, j'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et personne ne voulait rien me dire. Tu étais devenu le sujet « tabou », c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, mais pour moi tu étais bien réel, tu étais le type dont je suis éperdument amoureux, et j'ai du réapprendre à vivre sans toi du jour au lendemain.

John stoppa sa tirade pour reprendre son souffle. Son regard se fixa sur le visage souriant de Brock. Souriant ? C'était quoi ce délire ? John n'avait pas vu ces étincelles dans ses yeux depuis bien trop longtemps. Le cœur de John explosa dans sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Le type... dont tu _es_ éperdument amoureux ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dit « _es_ »...

- Et ?

- Tu aurais du dire « étais », « Tu étais le type dont j_'étais_ éperdument amoureux » mais tu as dit « es »...

- Oh...

Avant que John n'ait pu corriger le tir, les lèvres de Brock se plaquèrent durement sur les siennes. Durant quelques secondes, il ne répondit pas au baiser, mais dès que Brock commença à bouger, le cerveau de John fut court-circuité. Leur baiser devint très vite plus puissant. Ce n'était ni de l'amour, ni du romantisme. C'était un besoin bestial de ressentir l'autre, c'était la passion pure, aussi vive que la lave, c'était un manque cruel long de dix ans. Leurs langues jouaient, se brûlaient, dansaient à toute allure. Leurs corps se resserraient, se touchaient, se frottaient. Il n'y avait plus matière à réfléchir, et tout dérapa rapidement. Les vêtements furent arrachés, les corps préparés. La douleur était intense mais elle se jumelait parfaitement avec le plaisir. Le corps de John était en feu, tiraillé de toutes parts. Il adorait cette sensation, celle d'être au sommet du plaisir tout en étant gardé sur terre par la douleur. Sa tête tapait contre le mur. Cela aurait pu faire des heures ou trente secondes, il ne le savait pas, et il s'en fichait.

Les draps furent inaugurés, trois fois.

**oOoOo**

- Tu entends quelque chose ?

- Chut !

- Euh... les mecs ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Cody et Ted se relevèrent rapidement pour apercevoir Christopher qui les observait, la bouche muette d'interrogations. Chris passa son regard de Ted à Cody, puis de Cody à la porte de John, et enfin de la porte de John à Ted.

- Chris, grâce à mon génie intellectuel, le « petit cul de Cena » a enfin reçu la visite qu'il attendait depuis dix ans !

Cody releva la tête et marcha fièrement jusqu'à sa chambre, qui semblait être la porte voisine. Il entra sans un mot, et laissa Ted et Chris dans le couloir. Chris, légèrement sous le choc, tourna le regard vers son interlocuteur, qui semblait absorbé par la vue de la porte de sa chambre. Ted n'était plus vraiment connecté, et c'est sans y réfléchir qu'il entama à haute voix :

- Je connais un autre « petit cul » qui va recevoir de la visite très prochainement...

La mâchoire de Chris se décrocha tandis que Ted disparaissait derrière la porte de sa chambre. Chris regarda un instant la porte de John Cena, et apparemment, celle d'un quelconque autre homme, d'où provenait des gémissements plus que douteux puis celle de Ted et Cody pour qui il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne s'y passait pas ce qu'il pensait qu'il s'y passait.

Finalement, le sandwich au poulet qu'il avait dans le ventre n'était plus si appétissant.

* * *

Défi réussi ?

**N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ! **  
**Merci pour votre passage :)**


End file.
